


Just Thank You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny makes up his mind about his future with Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Just Thank You:

*Summary: Danny makes up his mind about his future with Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was doing a lot of thinking since he got off the plane from Colombia. He thought about Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & how much he means to him, The Blond Detective is ready to tell him.

 

They were making their way to Steve’s house, cause the former seal is gonna take good care of them. Steve noticed that Danny was in deep thought, & he asked, “Danno, Are you okay ?”, & the loudmouth detective nodded in response.

 

When they got home, & in the house, Danny stopped him for a second, & said, “Steve, I just want to thank you for everything, & what you do for my kids, & me”. “You are my family, I would do anything for you”, Steve said simply, as he gently brings him closer to him.

 

“I know, I appreciate it, More than you know, I really appreciate it”, Danny said with a smile. “You are the best, Danno, So, You deserve the best”, Danny just kissed him passionately for that. Steve was taken back by that, & had a smile on his face.

 

“Just thank you for being in my life, I am so grateful that you came into it, Like you did”, The Shorter Man confessed. “No, Thank you, For coming into my life with your kids, & making it great”. They shared one more kiss, & spent their time cuddling, & snuggling on the couch.

 

The End.


End file.
